


You Make Me Feel Alive

by MissAllySwan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Julie has fallen in love with Luke, but she can't be with a ghost. Or can she?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	You Make Me Feel Alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Julie and the Phantoms or any of its characters. Anything you may recognize belongs to Netflix.**

* * *

Julie's POV

I had been thinking about him all day—or rather, since Dance Class. I wonder how obvious it was that I was thinking about something else. _Does Nick know?_ He was my partner, but I don't know if I could want to be with anyone less. It was awkward being around him just because of him being Carrie's ex-boyfriend, not to mention with everything now. I thought I had liked him and know Flynn is rooting for us, but I know it will never work. Especially not while I'm daydreaming about Luke and I.

"You know you and Luke will never work," Flynn shook her head at me as I told her about what happened in class when she complimented Nick on his performance to me. "You need someone who is…you know, _alive_!"

"I can't help how I feel," It's not like I chose to feel this way.

"Well, you're going to need to get over it," Flynn put her hand on my shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt and with Luke being a ghost, it just isn't possible—"

"I know!" I snapped. The message was loud and clear. I didn't need her to keep going over how it would not work out between Luke and I in this lifetime. "I just need time, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Flynn nodded. "You know, I just want you to be happy."

"I know," But that didn't make this easier.

I don't know if I will ever find a guy that makes me feel like Luke does. I feel like he is one of the few people who truly understand me. He knows what it's like to lose his mother and feel completely alone, even with having so many people around you that care. He also has the same love of music as I do. _If only he were still alive. If only he was born at the right time…_

* * *

I went home, hoping to have time to gather my thoughts. I skipped past the garage and went into my bedroom. Not even a minute after laying on my bed is when Luke walked through my door and came into my room.

"Don't you remember when I told you and the guys about boundaries?!" I snapped.

"Sorry!" Luke said. "I was just wondering where you were. Aren't we going to rehearse?"

"I'm not in the mood today,"

"Did something happen? Did something happen with…" Luke paused, dramatically. " _Nick_?"

I picked up one of my pillows and threw it at him. It went right through him and then he stepped over to the right. "You're not funny!"

"Okay!" Luke put his hands up and then he sat next to me. "Are you okay?" Luke could tell that something was wrong.

"Yeah," I said, but even I wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure, Julie?"

"I will be,"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you give me some space?"

"Is it something I did?" Was he picking up that it was him that I needed space from specifically?

"No, it's me. I—" I didn't know how I was going to explain. "I just had a bad day, okay? And I don't really want to talk about it."

Luke attempted to take my hand but it went right through me. "This worked a lot better when I was alive," He sighed. "But you know Julie, we're all—I am here for you. If you need to talk or anything."

"I know," But that also made this so much harder.

"You can tell me, you know? Whatever it is. If I did something, I want to know."

"I just—" This was hard to explain. "I just wish you could touch me," I attempted to take Luke's hand this time, but we got the same result. I went right through him. "Sorry, it's nothing you did, it's just—just forget it!" This wasn't even worth saying. I didn't want to make our friendship weird by telling him how I felt nor did I think it mattered since he is a ghost.

"I care about you Julie, a lot,"

"I care about you too," I cared about all the guys, but there was just something special with Luke. _But maybe it was too much. Maybe Flynn's right and I'm just setting myself up to get hurt._ Luke looked me in the eye before taking my hand in his. I stared for a moment, unable to believe it. "You're—you can touch me?"

"If I try hard enough," Luke's expression changed. "Usually—" Then Luke's entire body started to glow. "But this is different,"

"How can I feel you?" I touched his face.

"Maybe it's because you feel what I feel," Luke replied.

"I think I do," Our lips were within inches of each other. Luke and I slowly leaned in until our lips met.

When our lips parted, we looked into each other's eyes and we both knew that it wasn't long enough. I reached down and grabbed his hand, still able to feel him.

"How is this possible?" I still couldn't believe this was happening.

"I don't know," Luke let a small smile show. "But I think it's because of you Julie—because of how you make me feel,"

"How do I make you feel?" I already knew the answer.

"Alive,"

I put my hands on his cheeks and smiled. Before kissing him again, I whispered, "Then let's live,"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote after finishing JATP for the first time. Because Juke is endgame.


End file.
